


She Never Spoke

by agenthaywood



Series: Daisy's Song Lyric Spam [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, hope you like it, this was an ask on my Tumblr and I decided to post it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/pseuds/agenthaywood
Summary: "I don't pretend to know the challenges we're facing. I know there's no replacing what we've lost and you need time. But I'm not afraid...Just let me stay here by your side and that would be enough...There are moments that the words don't reach. There's a grace too powerful to name. We push away what we can never understand. We push away the unimaginable. They are standing in the garden, standing there side by side. She takes his hand. It's quiet uptown. Forgiveness, can you imagine?"





	She Never Spoke

**Author's Note:**

> stargazerdaisy sent me angsty song lyric spam so here is one of the drabbles I wrote from it. I might start posting them on here.

Skye doesn’t know why she does it. She knows Coulson would have her head if he knew she spent so much time down here. It just made her feel better, sometimes.

Things were just getting crazier and crazier all the time. May wasn’t giving her ICERs on missions anymore. She was handing Skye actual 9mms and rifles for equipment. Skye was being asked to kill people.

And she never questioned it.

There was never an “aren’t we supposed to be better than this,” or an “we have non-lethal means, why don’t we use them?” It was just a simple “yes Ma’am,” when Skye spoke.

She never felt more at ease than in those moments, when she would just let May or Coulson direct her and she just had to get the job done. No questioning what’s going on and just handling a simple objective made Skye’s brain relax for the first time in what might have been her entire life.

Then it stopped doing that.

Now, Skye thought of every decision she was being asked to make. Some made her nod in agreement, but others made her stomach churn.

That was when she started coming down here. To see him.

Usually, she just sat there while he watched her, his gaze a soft comfort. Some nights, they spoke for a few minutes. They were mundane conversations at best. Ward asking how she was doing in training, Skye asking how to better balance a rifle on her shoulder. They never addressed the elephant in the room, or really any of the several elephants.

She was getting comfortable around him again. She was getting friendly.

It was a month after their first conversation that she started bringing him stuff. At first, it was just snacks and drinks. Skye always munched on something when she was down there, and while he never said a word or let her catch his eye on it, she knew he was probably starving and dehydrated. Then it escalated.

She took him a crossword puzzle. Skye was just playing on her laptop that night and she knew boredom was setting in for him because he started doing pushups. He took the puzzle graciously and defying May’s words of “suicidal,” he filled it out diligently, even asking Skye for help on some of them. She knew he didn’t really need it, but it was nice to play again.

She missed playing with him.

The first time she brought Battleship down, she swore his eyes watered. She wasn’t doing any better. They played with shaky hands and broken voices. This was when May came down.

She didn’t say anything, neither did they. Skye knew May’s eyes well enough at this point to understand her silent orders.

_Leave him._

_This is wrong._

Coulson was much more vocal. Skye’s ears still rang while she wrote the code into the security system of Ward’s cell to disable the manual operations of the grid. Now the little 5x15 hole at the bottom only opened at 6 am 12 pm, and 6 pm, his designated meal times.

Skye still went and saw him though. That is until Coulson cut off her access She was no longer able to sit there in comfortable silence with him. Her metallic bracelet would go off if she so much as set foot on that staircase.

Skye didn’t complain. She didn’t cry. She didn’t voice her disagreement. She shouldered her rifle like he told her to. She balanced the stock against her shoulder just right and took shots with the ease of breathing he taught her.

She never let anyone see the tears she shed when she was alone in the middle of the night, with a single plastic ship in her grip.


End file.
